Regalo de Aniversario
by Cassiopeia Druella Black
Summary: Y se besaron nuevamente, temiendo por su futuro junto, temiendo ser separados, pero felices por su regalo de aniversario.


**Disclaimer: Todo CDS pertenece a Cassie Clare, yo solo uso sus personajes como entretenimiento**

* * *

><p><strong>"Este fic participa del Reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma miraba apasionadamente un lindo y pequeño Atrapasueños expuesto en una vidriera, el objeto era bastante simple; sólo tenía unas pequeñas plumas y cuentas como adornos, pero Emma, aun así, no le quitaba la vista de encima.<p>

Julián la había visto muchas veces comportándose así, le ayudaba a no recordar tanto el dolor por la muerte de sus padres, pero eso ya caía en ridículo, pensaba él, si ella quería distraerse para eso lo tenía a él: si ella tenía una pesadilla, lo tenía a él para que la mimara toda la noche si la situación lo requería, él era su parabatai, su deber era cuidarla, entenderla y protegerla, pero aun así no entendía la manía de Emma con ese Atrapa lo que sea, tampoco entendía su manía por todo lo relacionado a los mundanos, desde Halloween hasta Navidad, aunque tenía que admitir que se veía muy tierna cuando se comportaba de esa manera. A regañadientes de ella, la arrastró de nuevo al Instituto, donde se dedicaron a entrenar todo lo que quedaba de la tarde.  
>Ambos estaban exhaustos cuando finalmente dejaron de pelear, lanzarse cuchillos y demás cosas puntiagudas. Emma se fue directamente al cuarto donde dormía con Julián cuando tenía pesadillas, lo cual pasaba mucho últimamente, y él, maldiciendo interiormente, salió del Instituto y se dirigió a la tienda donde Emma había estado viendo el Atrapasueños.<br>A regañadientes entró y le dijo a la bonita, aunque no tanto como Emma, pensó por un momento, dependienta de la tienda que quería comprar el Atrapasueños de la vidriera, él nunca lo admitiría, pero se había ruborizado pensando en la mirada que pondría Emma cuando le diera el dichoso objeto.  
>Cuando, después de una sonrisa cómplice de la mujer encargada de la tienda, él salió y se dirigió apresurado al Instituto, ya se había hecho bastante tarde, y aunque él ya tenía sus buenos dieciséis años, sabía que Emma se preocupaba cuando estaba tanto tiempo afuera y usualmente cuando eso pasaba, ella se quedaba despierta toda la noche si era necesario hasta comprobar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones.<p>

Cuando por fin entró al Instituto, él tratando de ser muy sigiloso, pero fallando terriblemente, se dirigió, milagrosamente sin despertar a medio Instituto, hacia el cuarto donde dormía con Emma, se encontró con esta todavía despierta y con una cara que expresaba: estas en problemas.  
>-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó molesta mientras se levantaba y se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de su parabatai, el cual comenzó a balbucear tratando de conseguir una excusa que no lo avergonzara tanto.<br>-Yo fui… A comprarte esto.- Se rindió por fin mientras le entregaba el pequeño regalo, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas.- Feliz aniversario Emma. –murmuró quedamente, mientras Emma, quién ya había abierto su regalo, lo miraba atónita, ella rio levemente y su mirada brillaba mucho, justo como Julián la recordaba en sus años de inocencia y juventud.  
>-Yo no te compre nada Jules- confeso apenada ella en un murmuro también, no es que se hubiera olvidado que ese día era su aniversario número seis de ser ambos parabatai, solo no se había podido decidir qué regalarle.<br>-No te preocupes Em.-respondió bajo-Ya tengo lo que quiero…  
>Y sin más… Él la besó, fue un beso largo y lleno de amor, pero también lleno de dolor, pues estaban rompiendo una regla sagrada de su mundo, pero a ninguno de los dos le importo aquello en ese momento, el beso se sentía tan bien, que ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo por culpa del maldito oxígeno.<br>-Te quiero.- murmuraron al unísono cuando se separaron, y luego rieron, y se besaron nuevamente, temiendo por su futuro junto, temiendo ser separados, pero felices por su regalo de aniversario.

* * *

><p><strong>621 palabras en total<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer Emma x Julian, fue mas facil de lo que pense escribirlo, demore casi media hora aproximadamente, espero que me halla quedado bien n.n <strong>

**¿Review?**


End file.
